Yūzan Yoshida
is Yoshida Haru's older brother. The two of them don't really get along. Although Yūzan tries to get closer to his younger brother and understand him, Haru still doesn't trust him. Appearance Yūzan looks very similar to his younger brother. He has long, messy black hair, and is usually seen with a smile on his face. In Robico's color illustrations Yūzan's eyes are colored both brown and gray interchangabley. In the anime his eyes are gray. He usually wears red pants, brown boots, and a light grey undershirt with a black shirt over it. Personality Yūzan is Haru's older brother, whom Haru seems to dislike. He claims Haru has a brother complex, though this is denied by Haru himself. He came to take Haru back home upon their father's request for Haru to attend a nearer school, where he has more leverage, although Yūzan wants Haru to continue going to school with Shizuku. Yūzan was often seen smiling cheerfully around everyone, dazzling the female population in his wake. Despite his popularity, Haru was often seen attempting to avoid his sibling at all costs. After realizing the importance of Shizuku in his younger brother's life, Yūzan has resorted to different tricks in order to get his brother to face him properly, going as far as dragging Shizuku to different places and taking pictures which he sends to Haru to guess their location. However, if the escapee was someone other than his brother (such as Yamaken, who maintained a few traumatic memories of being beaten up by Yūzan in elementary school after being caught bullying Haru), Yūzan would reveal a sense of irritation and a desire to act out his eccentric tendencies to punish them for their lack of respect. He has a deep love for sweets and sweet like things, it is shown that he loves sweets so much that he is willing to leave in the middle of a conversation to go and buy them and will even wait in a long line whilst others are waiting for him (Shizuku). Yūzan was also known to distrust and fear women, casually calling them snakes and addicts to cliques around his driver, Andou and his cousin on various occasions. This was likely due to his father's bad habits around women and the coldness that was exhibited by his mother. History It is mentioned that when Haru was bullied, he would protect him. However, it is implied that the things he did in retaliation were rather cruel. In Haru's recollections of their childhood, Yūzan discovered an immense difference in intelligence between them after listening to Haru reciting the contents of a book that was beyond his older brother's comprehension. An impressed Yūzan alerted the nanny about the situation. This supposedly led to the sudden decision to move both brothers to where their father, Taizo Yoshida resides. At first, Yūzan saw it as an opportunity for both Haru and him to develop a loving relationship as a family but that dream was quickly cut short when Yūzan realized that the adults paid more attention to Haru. The time spent between Haru and Yūzan became limited because Haru was constantly examined by testing specialists who would gauge the level of his intellect based on the number of problems he could solve under time limits. While listening to Haru's complaints about being prodded by 'boring old men who keep prestering him with simple problems,' Yūzan became more sullen, citing that Haru is lucky that he is so unperceptive and how he had wondered if his life would be better if Haru did not exist. The end of the flashback showed a very young Haru fighting violently in elementary school after being teased by his classmates who called him an abandoned child. On their way home, Yūzan casually shot down Haru's hopes of going through school via eternal sick leave by commenting that no student would want to deliver homework to a bully. Smiling at a childishly pouting Haru, Yūzan made a promise to create a world where Haru can feel he belongs. After Kyoko collapsed, it was implied Haru had attempted to seek for help from Yūzan while crying in a corner but was immediately pushed aside. Despite the soured relationship between the two brothers, Yūzan was acutely aware of his own cruel actions that resulted in their discord, citing that Haru would never understand anyone, especially "a person like him." As a child, during physical arguments he would always end up victorious without a bruise or a single scratch, those who've heard of him are terrified. Relationships [[Mitsuyoshi Yoshida]] He has a suspicious relationship with his cousin, Mitsuyoshi, as seen throughout the anime. [[Haru Yoshida]] His younger brother, Haru at first runs at the sight of him. Yūzan then calls him a coward most of the time, but seems to genuinely care for Haru even though he seems to have malicious plans against Haru. Yūzan and Haru used to be close brothers and would play with one another all the time. In the manga, Yūzan distanced himself from Haru because Haru received more care from his parents than he did. Jealous, Yūzan did what he could to distance himself from Haru. He hated Haru because of this. Later in the anime, it is revealed that Yūzan and Haru went to the same middle school as Kenji, and Yūzan would defend Haru from Kenji. When Yūzan returned at his father's request, he made it clear with his actions that he could be a genuine caring person. ''Mother'' Yoshida Yūzan remembers his mother as he was older when his mother left the main house after giving birth to Haru. His mother talks to him and acknowledges him unlike Haru. she refers to Haru as 'Dirty Child' and Yūzan is aware of it. [[Mizutani Shizuku]] Much to Haru's displeasure, Yūzan is close with Shizuku. He often relies on her for help in his relationship with Haru. He sees her as a reason to visit Haru more often either because he needs her help or he wants to talk to Haru. More often than not, Shizuku acts as a bridge for the brothers. [[Yamaguchi Kenji]] Not much is seen of Yūzan's relationship with Kenji. However, it's possible that in middle school, Yūzan beat him up for teasing Haru. Since Yamaguchi is so scared of him,, it's possible that Yūzan went too far at one point. Quotes *''"Huh?... Oh? Kenji-san? Wow! Look at you! I didn't even recognise you!"'' *''"Aw, you cut it? I wanted to smash it open!"'' *''"That was a smart fruit pun, didn't you think so? It's sweet and spicy!"'' *''"I was... but once I envisioned his face after he sees me here, well, I had to come!"'' *''"'I'm having some drinks with your dear, Mizutani Shizuku. The weather is nice today. Can you guess where we are?'"'' *''"Haru... what a coward."'' Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters